godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy De Angelo
'''Billy De Angelo '''was a traitorous Clericuzio caporegime. Biography Billy De Angelo was a nice young boy growing up, he was always friendly and loyal, his father was a Clericuzio family caporegime, and he followed in his footsteps, become a capo himself. He was good friends with Cross De Lena, and he was one of the most trusted Clericuzio men. Later, After the death's of Dante Clericuzio, and Associate, Jim Losey, Cross went to live with his wife Athena Aquitane in Paris, and during that time, Billy did most of his work, he became extremely arrogant at that time, and developed a large jealousy towards Cross, and he wanted to be in charge of the Clericuzio family. Rise to power In 1998, Don Domenico Clericuzio passed way at the age of 88, and this was an opportunity for Billy, as he knew the Clericuzio family would be suspicious of any traitors, not long after, he ordered the death of Petie Clericuzio and Athena, And Afterwards, Cross returned to New York, and organized a commision meeting, afterwards, Clericuzio Hitman Lia Vazzi, found his entire family murdered at a church, then, Don Rosario, a Clericuzio ally was killed while watching a film with his grandson, and then Vincent Clericuzio was killed at his restaurant, all of these were ordered by Billy De Angelo, later on, he started recruiting more Clericuzio hitmen, most of which were killed, he also teamed up with former CEO of Loddstone Studios, Bobby Bantz, who plotted to kill the current CEO, Cross's Sister, Cludia De Lena, and take over again, one recruit to his time was a certain Frankie Lips, who the Clericuzio family was very suspicious of, especially Lia Vazzi, eventually, Frankie was arrested, and Lia Vazzi was sent to his prison, and he plotted to kill him, unless he tells him who was responsible for all the hits, he eventually told him it was Billy, and Lia killed him anyway, hanging him, he then told Cross about the news, not long after, Claudia De Lena's husband, movie star, Dirk Von Schelburg, was sleeping with some girls at a hotel, he then woke up to find the girls dead, and was convicted of murder charges, which was part of De Angelo, and Bantz's plans to make Claudia step down as CEO, Downfall Later on, Cross and Giorgio made a plan to execute Billy De Angelo and his associates, Bobby Bantz was walking around his balcony, but was thrown off it by, future movie star, Ivar Larson, afterwards, Billy arrived at his birthday party, to find only Cross and Lia waiting for him, Cross then told him he knew of his plans, and Billy became angry, after he was led to his death, Cross was about to shoot him, but he then gave him the gun, De Angelo then said, "You Still Love Me After All, Don't You?", when he tried to shoot himself, he realised there were no bullets in the gun, only to reveal Lia Vazzi with a knife, who violently killed him afterwards. Personality and Traits In his youth, he was a very friendly person, and he was always willing to help someone out, however, when he got older, he felt he needed a better position in the family, and became arrogant, and cynical. Trivia *His actor is uncredited in The Last Don II Category:Soldati Category:Caporegimes Category:Villains Category:Clericuzios